bttffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Michael J. Fox
thumb|150x150|Michael Fox Michael J. Fox '(właśc .''Michael Andrew Fox ur. w 9 czerwiec, 1961 r. w Edmonton, Alberta, Kanadzie) - gra Martego McFly w Trylogii Powrót do Przyszłości. '''Życie osobiste Fox w 1988 ożenił się z aktorką Tracy Pollan, z którą ma czwórkę dzieci; syna Sama Michaela (ur. 30 maja 1989) oraz trzy córki – bliźniaczki Schuyler Frances i Aquinnah Kathleen (ur. 15 lutego 1996) i Esmé Annabelle (ur. 3 listopada 2001). Filmografia Aktor * Leo and Me (1976) jako Jamie * Statek miłości (1977-1986, The Love Boat) jako (gościnnie (1983)) * Letters from Frank (1979) jako Ricki * Szaleństwa o północy (1980, Midnight Madness) jako Scott * Palmerstown, U.S.A. (1980-1981) jako Willy-Joe Hall * Trouble in High Timber Country (1980) jako Thomas Elston * Klasa 1984 (1982, Class of 1984) jako Arthur * Więzy rodzinne (1982-1989) jako Alex P. Keaton * High School U.S.A (1983) jako Jay-Jay Manners * The Homemade Comedy Special (1984) jako Gospodarz * Powrót do przyszłości (1985, Back to the Future) jako Marty McFly * Trujący bluszcz (1985, Poison Ivy) jako Dennis Baxter * Nastoletni wilkołak (1985, Teen Wolf) jako Scott Howard * Family Ties Vacation (1985) jako Alex P. Keaton * Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (1987, The Secret of My Succe$s) jako Brantley Foster / Carlton Whitfield * Światłość dnia (1987, Light of Day) jako Joe Rasnick * Bright Lights, Big City (1988) jako Jamie Conway * Mickey's 60th Birthday (1988) jako Alex P. Keaton * Powrót do przyszłości II (1989, Back to the Future Part II) jako Marty McFly/Marty Jr/Marlene McFly * Ofiary wojny (1989, Casualties of War) jako Eriksson * Powrót do przyszłości III (1990, Back to the Future Part III) jako Marty McFly/Seamus McFly * Sex, Buys & Advertising (1990) * Reach For the Stars 1990: The Official Boston Bruins Video (1990) jako narrator (głos) * Sekrety trylogii: Powrót do przyszłości (1990, The Secrets of the Back to the Future Trilogy) * The Trap (1991) * Doktor Hollywood (1991, Doc Hollywood) jako dr Benjamin Stone * Ciężka Próba (1991, The Hard Way) jako Nick Lang * Blast 'Em (1992) * Pieniądze albo miłość (1993, For Love or Money) jako Doug Ireland * Niezwykła podróż (1993, Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) jako Chance * Mikey i ja (1993, Life with Mikey) jako Michael Chapman * Where the Rivers Flow North (1994) jako Clayton Farnsworth * Don't Drink the Water (1994) jako Axel Magee * Sknerus (1994, Greedy) jako Daniel McTeague * Prezydent – Miłość w Białym Domu (1995, The American President) jako Lewis Rothschild * Zimnokrwisty (1995, Coldblooded) jako Tim Alexander * Brooklyn Boogie (1995, Blue in the Face) jako Pete Maloney * Przerażacze (1996, The Frighteners) jako Frank Bannister * Daleko od domu 2: Zagubieni w San Francisco (1994, Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco) jako Chance * Marsjanie atakują! (1996, Mars Attacks!) jako Jason Stone * Spin City (1996-2002) jako Michael 'Mike' Flaherty (1996-2000) * Jestem twym dzieckiem (1997, I Am Your Child) * Stuart Malutki (1999, Stuart Little) jako Stuart (głos) * Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd (2001, Atlantis – The Lost Empire) jako Milo James Thatcher (głos) * Ale jazda! (2002, Interstate 60) jako Biznesmen * Stuart Malutki 2 (2002, Stuart Little 2) jako Stuart Malutki (głos) * Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury (2005, Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) jako Stuart Malutki (głos) * Hoży doktorzy (2004), gościnnie, jako dr Kevin Casey * The Magic 7 (2005) jako Marcel Maggot (głos) * Orły z Bostonu (2006, Boston Legal) jako Daniel Post * Żona idealna (2010-2015) jako Louis Canning * The Michael J. Fox Show (2013-2014) jako Michael „Mike” Henry Producent * Zimnokrwisty (1995, Coldblooded) Reżyser * The Trap (1991) * Opowieści z krypty (1989-1996, Tales from the Crypt) Scenarzysta * Hench at Home (2003) Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Aktorzy podkładający głos